Incredible Hulk: The Psychic
"The Psychic" is the eighteenth episode of season three of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Incredible Hulk and the fifty-second regular episode of the series overall (not counting specials). It was directed by Barry Crane with a teleplay written by Karen Harris and Jill Donner based on a story treatment by George Arthur Bloom. It first aired on CBS on Friday, February 22nd, 1980. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc four of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Third Season DVD collection, disc six of the Incredible Hulk: The Television Series Ultimate Collection collection and disc thirteen of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Series collection. * This episode is production code number: 53007. * Associate producer Stephen Caldwell is credited as Stephen P. Caldwell in this episode. * Teleplay writer Jill Donner is credited as Jill Sherman in this episode. * Actress Brenda Benet's name is spelled as Brenda Benét in the guest-starring credits. * Actor Stephen Fanning is credited as Stephen Fenning in this episode. * This is the third episode of The Incredible Hulk directed by Barry Crane. he directs six episodes of the series in total. * This is the tenth episode of The Incredible Hulk co-written by Karen Harris. She works on twelve episodes of the series in total as a co-writer. * This is the tenth episode of The Incredible Hulk co-written by Jill Donner. She works on twelve episodes of the series in total as a co-writer. * This is the only work on the series for story writer George Arthur Bloom. * This episode includes archival footage of the death of Laura Banner, originally seen in flashback in the beginning of "Pilot (Part 1)". * Actress Brenda Benet, who plays Annie Caplan in this episode, was the ex-wife of series star Bill Bixby. They were married on July 4th, 1971 and got divorced in 1979. Playing Annie proved to be one of Brenda's final works in television. On April 7th, 1982, Brenda committed suicide by shooting herself in the head in her West Los Angeles home. Ironically, Brenda's character talks Bill Bixby's character down from committing suicide in this episode. Allusions * When Anna holds David close at the closing scene of this episode her facial expression leaves food for thought. Whilst David smiles as she boards the bus to leave town she holds a solemn look. David knows that when Anna touches anyone she gets visions of future events. Does he get a notion at that point that she has seen something bad in his future and both David and us/the audience are left guessing as to what that is!? Bloopers * The man standing on the fire escape in the faraway shots is obviously a stunt double and not Bill Bixby. * A boom mike is visible when the hospital workers try to extinguish the fire. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1980/Episodes Category:February, 1980/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories